A fox's puppy
by NaruKiba Lover
Summary: Naruto is a fox demon who lived a lonely life until he finds a dog demon in the forest. How will his life change when this doggy comes into his life, and what challenges wait for Naruto? YAOI, Narukiba
1. The dog boy

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything related to Naruto so yeah.

**I thought of this and needed to write it so Enjoy. **

The village of Konoha, also known as the village hidden in the leaves, is a very peaceful and beautiful place (usually). In this very famous and unique village lived a little fox demon that was hated by everyone and never found love or friendship, but today will change that.

The sun was shining beautifully down on Konoha, and it sent a beam of sunlight shining down on the little demon through his apartment window. This little demon was Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde haired, blue eyed boy who was thirteen years old. He lived alone his whole life; he never had parents or siblings no nothing. As he grew older though you can say he finally had some friends.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened. When his eyes fully opened he sat up on his bed looking at his apartment. It was a lonely setting with only a kitchen, table, fridge, bed, one cabinet, and only two chairs. The place would make Naruto lonely but he has grown used to it. Naruto finally noticed how beautiful the day was outside.

"I don't know what but something tells me today will be a nice day." Naruto thought aloud with a smile on his face.

He took his sheets off him and jumped out of bed. Naruto walked towards his bathroom and turned on the light switch. He looked at himself on the mirror. He was only in his boxers and his blonde hair was messy. Naruto looked almost completely human except that he had orange fox ears along with an orange fox tail that was completely orange all the way to the tip.

Naruto turned on the faucet. Naruto washed his face and brushed his teeth quickly. When he finished ha gave his reflection a grin and walked out. The blonde made his way to some scattered clothes on the floor and picked them up. Naruto's favorite color was orange, which led to him wearing an orange jacket and pants. He put his pants on, when finished he put his black t shirt, and when it came to his orange jacket he noticed it was gone.

"What the… where did I put my jacket?" Naruto turned around and found his pink haired friend Sakura. She was holding his jacket in her hand.

"Sakura, how did you get in here?"

"Well you left your door unlocked, so I thought I should surprise you."

Sakura then threw the orange jacket at Naruto, which landed on his head.

'Alright, what do you need?" Naruto said putting on his orange jacket and zipping it.

"Well… Sasuke and I think it's a great day to go train at the forest, so I had to pick you up or at least tell you." Sakura walked to the door of the apartment. She opened the door and stood there to speak before leaving.

"Naruto please be careful. Don't let anyone hurt you on the way there." When she finished she shut the door.

Naruto only snickered at Sakura's request when she left. A lot of people bullied him and actually have hurt him but he didn't care, he took it all as if it was nothing.

Naruto walked into his kitchen towards his fridge. He opened it and took out a carton of milk, and took a few drinks then put it back in the fridge. Before Naruto left towards the door, he grabbed his head band and put it on, his fox ears twitched a bit when he wrapped it around his forehead. He quickly put on his sandals.

He walked out of his apartment, closing the door behind him. Naruto walked through the streets looking up at the sky with his hands behind his head. Naruto gained a lot of disgusted looks from the villagers but he ignored them all.

When he finally reached the edge of the forest, he finally realized that he'll have to look for his friends in the dense forest.

"Damn it Sakura, you didn't at least tell me where I would have to go look for you!" Naruto yelled into the open. Luckily for him no one heard. Naruto jumped from tree to tree looking through the branches hoping to find Sakura or Sasuke. Sadly for him, he never found anyone.

Finally a half hour later, he found what looked like someone sleeping on the edge of a tree. He jumped off the tree branch he was standing on and landed on the grass. He stepped closer to the object. When he was close enough to see it, it stunned him.

It was a brunette boy sleeping soundly on his side. The boy looked gorgeous. He had nice shining brunette hair, smooth looking tan skin, red tattoos on both cheeks that fitted him beautifully, but what stood out the most was the pointy brown dog ears in his head, and a dog like tail on his behind. The boy wore a gray jacket and brownish grayish shorts that stretched to a little under his knees.

Naruto crouched down in front of the dog boy. He stared at the boy for what seemed like hours. He never felt anything towards anyone but Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura, and his new sensei Kakashi. It made him wonder what these feelings in his head were, and he only looked at the boy and now he felt awkward towards him, maybe it was because he was a dog demon, Naruto didn't know. The blonde bravely reached for the boy's hair. Naruto loved how soft it was when he ran his fingers through it. Recklessly Naruto started playing with the dog ears.

The boy started to open his eyes the instant Naruto played with his ears. Naruto jumped and stood up to look like he did nothing. The boy sat up, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. Naruto's heart racing, he didn't know what to say to the boy. The dog boy looked up to see the blonde looking at him.

"Who are you?" The boy asked sleepily.

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The dog boy suddenly stood up, walked towards Naruto, and when he reached him he played with his fox ears. "Looks like you're a fox demon."

"And you're a dog demon." The boy only nodded and gave him a smile that warmed his heart.

"What's your name and what were you doing sleeping in the forest?" The dog boy finally let go of Naruto's ears.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, and I was just taking a nap with my puppy Aka- where did he go?" Kiba started to panic looking at all sides to find his puppy.

"No… I can't lose him." Kiba's eyes started to get glassy. Naruto out of instinct put his hand on Kiba's shoulder and looked at Kiba with comforting eyes.

"Don't worry; I'll help you look for your puppy." Kiba smiled and suddenly wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him into an unexpected hug.

"Thank you so much, I would have never forgiven myself if I lost him." Naruto felt really awkward towards Kiba. He wanted to have Kiba with him. Kiba let go of the embrace and started to jump on the trees, looking back at Naruto to signal him to follow him.

While searching for Kiba's puppy, Naruto couldn't help but stare at Kiba most of the time. Naruto was glad to see that he wasn't the only demon in Konoha, but aside from that were these weird feelings he felt towards him. He was lost in his thoughts until Kiba yelled out "Akamaru!"

Kiba jumped off the tree, Naruto behind him. Kiba crouched down with his arms spread out. Naruto looked ahead to see a white puppy running towards Kiba. When the puppy reached Kiba, he immediately picked the puppy up and placed kisses on the puppy's head, while holding the puppy in his arms against his chest.

Naruto looked at the puppy with a bit of jealousy, that he was getting all the kisses and hugs from Kiba.

Kiba stopped his actions and looked down at the puppy in his arms.

"Don't you ever run off on me again." Kiba said in a firm yet caring voice. Kiba then placed the puppy on his shoulder. Naruto walked up to Kiba, still a little jealous at the puppy.

"So what's his name?" Kiba turned to look at Naruto.

"His name is Akamaru. He's my best friend and the only one I have left of my family." Naruto looked at Kiba and noticed his eyes got a bit glassy, yet Kiba still had a smile on his face and blinked the water away. "Well thank you for helping me, and mind me by asking but what are you doing in the forest?"

"I was supposed to meet my friends Sasuke and Sakura somewhere in the forest to train with them, but I didn't know where to look for them." Kiba just giggled a bit when Naruto finished.

"So what's the way out of here?" Kiba gave Naruto a teasing look then answered.

"You don't know the forests that well do you?" Naruto made a funny to Kiba then talked back.

"What, do you know how to get out of here?" Kiba looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Of course I know how to get out of here. I know this forest like the back of my hand." Kiba said with pure excitement in his voice.

"Alright then lead us out of here."

"Fine then I will." Kiba started walking, Naruto not far behind. In only a few minutes, the both of them were out of the forest where Sakura and Sasuke were apparently waiting for Naruto in the street.

"Where in the world were you! Sasuke and I have been looking for you and we almost sent a search party!" Yelled Sakura as she ran towards Naruto. Naruto braced himself, when Sakura reached him she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and started moving her arms back and forth, shaking Naruto.

"Sakura I'm sorry, I just got lost and…" Sakura shook him harder and ignored what he said.

"Sorry doesn't help Naruto. You have to be more response-." Sakura let go of Naruto and stopped yelling when she noticed Kiba. She walked towards the dog boy. Kiba afraid of her from what he just saw backed off a bit.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, who are you?" Kiba had his dog tail in between his legs, he was nervous around her.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka." Was all Kiba said in a nervous voice.

Sakura took a better look at him and noticed he had a tail and doggy ears.

"You're a dog demon!" Sakura yelled and pointed at Kiba with disbelief. Kiba backed off ready to run until Naruto put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Sakura that's rude of you to say and point out." Naruto said. Kiba just remained silent while Akamaru licked his face to calm him down.

"Well I'm sorry it's just that…" Sakura observed the dog boy even closer. When she finished she had a big smile on her face.

"How come I didn't notice? You're so CUTE!" Sakura yelled loud enough for the people in the street to actually look to see what the fuss was about. Kiba blushed at the compliment. Naruto though stayed completely still. He was holding back an outburst that said Sakura was completely right.

"How long have you been living here?" Sasuke asked walking in on the conversation. Naruto and Sakura's jaw practically hit the floor. The two were surprised that Sasuke was actually interested to know about Kiba sense the raven haired boy never showed interest in anything.

"Well I was born here so all my life." Sasuke smirked when he finished. Naruto felt like Sasuke was flirting with Kiba, resulting in possessive thoughts about the dog boy.

"How has someone like you, been hiding your whole life?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto was getting a bit more possessive the more Sasuke took Kiba's attention.

"That's a long story." Kiba said, his expression saddening a bit. Naruto noticed this and immediately spoke to brighten his mood.

"Well that's enough introductions. I'll be taking Kiba home now." Naruto quickly said before grabbing Kiba's hand and dragging him through the streets. Sasuke only frowned when Naruto left with Kiba. Sakura only looked at the two demons walk away with a confused look on her face.

The fox and dog boy walked side by side when Naruto let go of Kiba's hands. The pair walked through the streets in silence. What surprised Naruto though, was that Kiba didn't gain disgusted looks like he did, in fact Kiba got the exact opposite.

When people saw Kiba they gave adoring looks, some winked at him, and the occasional, people giggling at him. What the weird thing was that it was from both boys and girls. Naruto got very possessive from all the looks people were giving Kiba. Before he made a scene, Naruto simply took a deep breath and spoke.

"So Kiba… where do you live?" Kiba only shot Naruto a confused look, and Naruto swore it made him look very cute. "Why do you want to know?" Kiba asked curiously.

"So that I can walk you home." Kiba gave Naruto a disappointed look.

"Well I was thinking if I could spend the night at your house." Kiba said with hopeful eyes. Naruto remained silent not knowing what to say. Naruto never had someone spend the night at his house, and with the beautiful dog boy he was even more stunned.

"Don't you have a house or parents?" Kiba looked at Naruto with saddened eyes.

"I do have a house, but I've been living with only Akamaru when I was eight." Naruto felt kind of guilty for asking such a question.

"I guess you can spend the night." Kiba looked at Naruto with shining eyes, and Akamaru barked of excitement.

"Okay foxy lead us to your place." Naruto simply nodded and lead the way. Naruto had the foxy thing running around his mind, asking himself if Kiba meant it that way.

When finally reaching Naruto's apartment, Naruto showed Kiba the whole place. The sun was already down with moonlight shining down. Kiba didn't seem to be affected by the lonely setting because he still acted normal. Kiba took off his jacket and sandals, making Akamaru get off his shoulder and lay on the floor. Kiba lay down on Naruto's bed with his hands behind his bed while his tail wagged under him.

Naruto had to stop himself from drooling from the sight before him. Kiba looked sexy with the fishnet shirt that was under his jacket. Naruto could see Kiba's well toned muscular, arms and chest. The tan skin seemed to shine when the moonlight shone on him.

"It's already late; I think it's time for bed." Naruto struggled to say, trying to stop looking at Kiba's upper body. Kiba moved aside to let Naruto lay next to him.

"Y-you're sleeping in the bed?" Naruto said struggling to talk.

"Well you don't have anywhere else to sleep in so I guess."

Naruto looked at the floor and noticed that Akamaru was already asleep curled up into a ball. Naruto took off his jacket, showing Kiba the black t shirt he wore under it. Naruto made his way to the bed and lay next to Kiba. Kiba was on his side, back against the wall, and facing Naruto. Kiba closed his eyes and went to sleep. Naruto stared at Kiba for a few minutes, Kiba looked so peaceful and cute when he slept. Naruto without thinking wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist and pulled him closer.

Naruto's chin was on Kiba's head, Naruto wanted for some reason to be with Kiba, but he would have to wait and see what happens. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

**A/N: Well… I don't know what to say but tell me what you think by reviewing. I really worked hard on this so tell me what you honestly think. Until next time…**

* * *


	2. Introductions and a stupid fight

****

This is chapter two, of a fox's puppy. I don't know what to say about it but I hope you like it.

* * *

Naruto's dream…

"_Oh Naruto…" a voice called in a seductive tone._

_Naruto opened his eyes to see a completely nude Kiba lying next to him, with Kiba's tail wagging back and forth. _

"_K-Kiba, what are you doing?" Naruto kept his gaze on Kiba's beautiful body. _

"_I can't wait anymore Naruto. I want you, I need you." Kiba whispered as he got on top of Naruto. Kiba started kissing on Naruto's neck while his hands were tugging on the blonde's pants .Naruto stayed still, he was completely shocked to say the least. The feeling of Kiba kissing his neck was breathtaking. Something suddenly possessed Naruto to wrap his hands around the dog boy's waist, running his hands soothingly down the dog boy 'smooth skin to Kiba's ass._

"_Oh, Naruto take me!" Kiba moaned from the sensation of Naruto's hands on his ass. Naruto could feel Kiba's hardened cock rubbing against his through the fabric of his pants. Naruto's pants were suddenly unbuttoned and his boxers were pulled down a bit enough for his cock to spring out. Then without warning, Kiba slammed down on Naruto's member. _

"_Damn Naruto you're so huge." Kiba moaned. _

"_And you're so damn tight." moaned Naruto._

ARF ARF!

Naruto instantly sat up and looked at his surroundings. Naruto was in his bed still in his black shirt and orange pants. He found Akamaru next to him where Kiba slept. When Naruto thought of Kiba again he mentally slapped himself for having such a perverted dream. Naruto turned to Akamaru and looked at him with a playful face. "Akamaru where's Kiba?" Akamaru only barked and jumped off his bed, walking away to his kitchen.

Naruto stared at where Akamaru walked off. He still had the dream in his head.

"Damn it Naruto get a hold of yourself!" He yelled at himself.

"You only met him yesterday and there's no way he would like you that way." He finished telling himself. Naruto wondered if Kiba may have woken up in his arms. This made him worry that maybe he might have scared him away. Naruto then smelt food being cooked. It made him drool from hunger.

"Wow this smells delicious." Naruto got out of bed and followed the smell. The smell led him to his kitchen, only to see Kiba making ramen.

"So you're finally awake." Kiba said while he finished with the ramen he was stirring in a large bowl.

"When did you wake up?" Naruto said sitting down on a chair at the table.

"About ten minutes before, you woke up." Kiba was finished with the ramen and set the bowl in front of Naruto. "Did you make that for me?" Kiba handed Naruto chopsticks then gave him smile.

"I planned on cooking you an amazing breakfast but I noticed you only have ramen." Naruto only gave Kiba a thank you then devoured his ramen like an animal. Kiba grabbed a chair and sat across Naruto while the blonde ate. Akamaru jumped up at the table, looking at his master. When Naruto finished, he looked at Kiba.

"Wow Kiba you can cook." Kiba remained silent. Naruto stared at Kiba, wondering why Kiba hasn't said anything. "Kiba… are you alright?"

This snapped Kiba out of his thoughts."I'm sorry…I was just thinking." Akamaru whimpered, worried about his master.

"Anyway Kiba why did you make me ramen?"

"I just thought I should do something nice for you." Kiba said resting his head on the table. Naruto took a good look at Kiba and saw that the dog boy was fully dressed.

"Hey ummm Kiba, what happened to you while you were younger?" Kiba looked up to look at Naruto.

"My mom and sister were both murdered when I was eight. I lived by myself for my whole life sense but I had Akamaru with me a bit after my mom and sister died. Along the good things I learned how to cook, wash dishes and clothing, and take care of myself for the most part."

"But how did you hide your whole life until now?" Naruto asked giving Kiba his attention.

"My mother would make me hide in the house, but when I wanted to be outside my sister would take me to the forest. When they were murdered, I would leave my house when I was sure no one was around. You found me when I recklessly took a nap in the forest." Kiba finished explaining.

"I lived alone my whole life so I kind of know what you went through." Naruto added. The two remained silent for a few minutes until Kiba stood up.

"Well… I think I should leave now." Kiba said as he picked up Akamaru and held him against his chest.

Kiba started walking towards the door until Naruto stopped him by quickly standing up and wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist, pulling him closer.

"Please don't leave me Kiba" Naruto whispered to the dog boy's ear.

Kiba remained still, unsure of how to react.

"Y-you don't want me to leave." Kiba said in a nervous voice. "Please stay with me Kiba." Naruto pleaded behind Kiba still.

Kiba was feeling very warm with Naruto's arms around him, he was actually liking it that his tail was wagging and brushing at Naruto's chest. "Will you stay Kiba?" Kiba's heart was racing, and without thinking said "y…yes…" making Naruto spin Kiba around and pull him closer. The two demons remained motionless for a few seconds. "Naruto…"

"Hmmm?"

"You can let go of me now." Naruto instantly let go and looked at the floor, his face red for what he did. Akamaru only looked up at Kiba wondering what just happened.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it." Said Naruto trying to forget what just happened. When he answered the door, he was greeted with a push. The intruder instantly walked towards Kiba and stared at him. Kiba sniffed the air to see if he could recognize the person through scent.

"Sakura?" Kiba said softly. Naruto instantly went up to the person and went into his defensive tone.

"Sakura, what are you doing here, and why are you staring at Kiba?" The pink haired girl turned around to look at Naruto with a smile on her face.

"I think we should introduce this cute puppy to the rest of our friends." When Sakura finished she pulled Kiba by the arm and led him out of the apartment. Naruto, not wanting anyone near Kiba, quickly put on his jacket and sandals then left not far behind them.

Sakura took Kiba to a park where Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were sitting in a circle.

"Okay…here is the CUTE doggy." Sakura told the others. "The lazy looking guy is Shikamaru, the handsome boy you met yesterday is Sasuke, the strong one is Chouji, and the blonde girl is Ino."Sakura explained. Sakura sat down next to Ino while Kiba didn't move. That's when Naruto showed up and sat down, pulling Kiba down to sit next to him. Ino stared at Kiba with adoring eyes. Chouji only glanced at the dog boy but then returned to eating his chips. Shikamaru on the other hand stared at Kiba with eyes that made Naruto get possessive.

Naruto sat closer to Kiba to hopefully show Shikamaru that he didn't want him looking at Kiba that way. "Why your right Sakura he is CUTE!" Ino commented out of nowhere.

"I know right. His ears and tail make him…" Sakura and Ino were now stuck talking about how cute Kiba was. Suddenly Sasuke got up and walked towards Kiba. He stopped in front of the dog boy and looked down at him. "Why don't we go to the pier while the two fan girls talk?" asked Sasuke looking directly at Kiba.

"That's *MUNCH* a *MUNCH* great idea." said Chouji between his eating.

"Why not?" Shikamaru added in a bored voice. Naruto wasn't sure where this was going but he agreed with the other three boys. Kiba looked at them nervous. Kiba never had a lot of attention in his life so he was completely new to the attention.

"I guess." Was all Kiba said.

"Alright then…let's go." Sasuke started walking away. Chouji and Shikamaru stood up and followed. Naruto stood up and offered his hand to Kiba to help him up. Before he reached for it Akamaru cuddled himself in Kiba's jacket against his chest. Naruto walked next to Kiba on the walk to the pier until halfway there is when Sasuke and Shikamaru took both sides of Kiba, making Naruto walk behind the trio next to Choiji.

Naruto watched as Sasuke and Shikamaru walked closer to Kiba while asking him a lot of questions. This made Naruto mad but he couldn't afford to make a scene. It wasn't like Kiba was his, so he had to control his jealousy for now. Naruto looked at Kiba's dog ears and noticed they were twitching. Probably from the never ending tsunami of questions Sasuke and Shikamaru threw at Kiba.

The twitching made Naruto giggle a bit. The funny didn't last when Shikamaru and Sasuke asked two questions that made him blinded with fury.

"Have you been in a relationship?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, only one but it backfired." Kiba said patting Akamaru.

"Are you in a relationship right now?" Sasuke asked walking closer to Kiba.

"No… but I do wish to find someone special for me." Kiba said looking up at the sky.

Naruto couldn't take his rival and the lazy nin coming on to Kiba.

"Hey you guys, why don't we race and run to the pier?" Naruto suggested getting Kiba's attention.

"Oh yeah! I'm up for running any day." Kiba said and instantly ran off.

Naruto ran off as soon as Kiba did. He ran as fast as he could to reach the dog boy. Unfortunately Sasuke caught up and when he passed Kiba, he winked at him. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were the firsts to make it to the pier, while Shikamaru and Chouji arrived minutes later. The five of them sat at the edge of the pier with their feet dangling down. Kiba sat at the middle with Sasuke on his left and Shikamaru on his right, both sitting next to him, leaving Naruto next to Sasuke and Chouji next to Shikamaru.

Kiba stared at the water under him. Chouji kept eating his chips, Shikamaru kept stealing glances at Kiba, Sasuke kept his smirk, and Naruto made sure that no one tried to flirt with Kiba.

"So Kiba…" Sasuke started. Naruto saw this as Sasuke's move to get Kiba. Without thinking he pushed Sasuke into the water.

SPLASH!!

Sasuke emerged from the water with a murderous look in his eyes, a look shot directly at Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke practically roared. Naruto only stuck out his tongue.

Naruto was about to look at Kiba only that the dog boy's jacket was on his head.

"Yeah, time for a swim!" Kiba yelled with excitement. Kiba pulled Shikamaru down with him, resulting in a wide eyed Chouji. Naruto stared with his mouth wide open from shock of Kiba's actions. Shikamaru emerged seconds later but Kiba hasn't emerged yet. This made Naruto nervous, that maybe something happened to Kiba.

"Where's Kiba?" asked Naruto with a bit of anxiety.

"How should we know you idiot." Sasuke answered back, still mad that Naruto pushed him into the water.

Eventually Kiba emerged with a lot of splashing. This caught everyone off guard; but surprised everyone when Kiba held onto Shikamaru's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, not really minding the cute dog boy on his back.

"I forgot I'm not such a good swimmer. I can swim just not very well." Kiba panted.

Naruto was about to yell his feelings that Kiba belonged to him until Sakura and Ino showed up just in time.

"So this is where you guys went." Sakura said.

"You guys are seriously rude for leaving us there." Ino added. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba swam to shore and the three lay on the dirt.

"Hey Kiba where's your jacket?" Ino asked when she walked towards him. Kiba noticed that he didn't have hi s jacket on and looked around to see Naruto holding it.

"Naruto could you give me my jacket?" Naruto walked to Kiba and handed him his jacket without saying a word.

"I should be going. This day has been getting troublesome." Shikamaru said then got up and walked away. "Hey wait for me!" Chouji ran off to catch up with Shikamaru.

"I'll be leaving too. I'll see you guys later." Sasuke started walking away but gave Kiba a wink before he left.

The two girls stared at Kiba's upper body through his fishnet shirt while he put on his jacket.

"I guess me and Naruto have to go too so we'll see you girls later." Kiba said when he finished putting his jacket on and Akamaru on his head. Kiba started walking into the streets with Naruto next to him. Sakura and Ino only stared at the two while they walked away with apparently YAOI fan girlish thoughts.

The two demons walked through the streets in silence while the sun started to set.

"That was fun, don't you think Naruto?"

Naruto remained silent.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Why are you so quiet?"

Naruto turned his head and looked directly at Kiba. "Maybe I'm like this because you ignored me most of the time."

Kiba gave Naruto a confused look.

"I never ignored you. Maybe I was just too busy talking to Sasuke and Shikamaru." Kiba said irritated. "Why would you hang with them over me?"

"Hey I want to make friends but your acting over protective for nothing."

"Maybe there's a reason why I act like that." Naruto said without thinking. Kiba remained silent; he now wanted to know what Naruto was talking about.

"And what is this reason you have for acting overprotective?"

"You don't want to know." Naruto said trying to forget this.

"Do you think that I'm going to avoid you or treat you differently if you told me?" Naruto wanted to change the subject but really couldn't come up with something. "Kiba please let's just forget this."

"NO, not until you tell me."

"Kiba I can't." Kiba remained silent and his eyes got glassy.

"Fine…if you don't trust me then I'm not your friend Naruto." Naruto's heart broke when he heard Kiba say this. He thought that Kiba was going to stay with him after what happened in the morning.

"Kiba please understand that I can't tell you."

"I understand Naruto; you don't trust me so we can't be friends." Kiba started walking away from Naruto.

"Please Kiba; I don't want to lose you." Naruto said his eyes watery. Kiba felt a bit happy that Naruto said that, but he felt that Naruto didn't trust him, so he wouldn't be his friend until Naruto told him the reason for his behavior.

"If you want me to be your friend just come look for me in the forest when you're ready to tell me Naruto." Kiba said, and then he was out of sight. Naruto ran off to his apartment as fast as he could and lay in his bed. His thoughts were on Kiba the whole time. He wondered if he should tell Kiba his feelings or not. In only an instant Naruto made up his mind to tell Kiba sense Kiba was worth fighting for to keep in his life. Especially sense this was a stupid reason to fight. He lay on his bed and waited to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well I think this chapter sucked. I don't know what else to say than to please review to tell me what you think, and what I can improve on. Until next time…**


	3. A hook up

****

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I don't know what to say right now. So enjoy.

* * *

Naruto woke up in his bed, with the sun shining a beam of light on him, feeling completely lonely. He may have met Kiba two days ago but yet something about the dog boy made him irresistible. Along with the good looks Naruto could understand what Kiba was going through with them two being demons and all. Naruto really wanted to be more than friends with Kiba. Yes it is rushed, but only so that he can defend the puppy and show everyone that the dog belongs to him. He still wondered though what Kiba's reaction would be to his feelings, but he constantly told himself that if Kiba meant what he said that he wouldn't avoid him or treat him differently ,then it was worth it to at least be friends. He sat up on his bed and looked out his window, determined to work out this stupid fight.

"Alright Kiba, I hope you're ready, and I hope you won't think I'm crazy for these feelings." Naruto told himself. Naruto got out of his bed and walked to his bathroom. Once in, he undressed then walked into the shower, hoping the shower can help him relax a bit for what he's going to tell Kiba. The water spraying down on him did relax him for a bit until he thought of Kiba again. The thoughts were dirty which made his tail twirl wildly. Which was pretty surprising to him, he was never the type to have perverted thoughts, but for some reason Kiba gave him dirty thoughts just like the dream. Once he finished he quickly made his way to his bedroom and got into his clothing to go to the forest.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Damn it." Naruto whispered to himself.

He walked towards his door and when he answered he found Sakura and Sasuke at his door step.

"Hey Sakura what are you here for?" Naruto asked.

"We came to see Kiba of course. I want to get to know him a bit better." Sakura said happily. Naruto was scared to say the least. He didn't want Sakura to kill him for driving Kiba away.

"Well… he's still asleep so why don't you come back later."

"Then let us see him asleep." Sasuke said with anger in his voice. Naruto couldn't say anything at that point. Now he had to tell them what happened.

"Fine…you caught me. Kiba isn't here." Sakura still had a smile on her face while Sasuke only looked at him with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Well then where is Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"I don't really know. Kiba told me to meet him in the forest today so that the both of us can talk."

Sakura for a reason unknown to Naruto had a wide smirk on her face. Sasuke on the other hand looked pissed.

"When are you supposed to meet him?" Sakura asked with the wide smirk still on her face.

"He didn't tell me now that you mention it."

Sasuke had an evil look in his eye when Naruto explained Kiba would be in the forest and that he doesn't know when to meet him. "I have to go Sakura. I need to continue my training."When Sasuke finished he ran off. Sakura didn't even look back to see where he was going. Sakura wanted to talk to Naruto about Kiba.

"Um Sakura? Why do you keep looking at me with that smirk?"

Sakura replaced the smirk with a serious look. "Naruto, why don't we go out and talk a bit?" Naruto stared at her with amazement that she actually wanted to talk to him. "Alright Sakura. As long as this talk won't take long." Sakura smiled then pulled the blonde by the arm and dragged him to the streets. Naruto closing the door behind him. Sakura only took Naruto for a walk in the street, hoping she can talk to him a little bit more about Kiba.

"So Naruto, what are you and Kiba going to talk about?" Naruto almost tripped when she asked that. "We're just going to talk to get to know each other better."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It's not like we have anything else to talk about." Sakura now plotted to get Naruto to spill about what he was really going to talk to Kiba about. Naruto was never the type to sit down and talk to get to know someone better.

"Hey do you agree with me that Kiba is absolutely cute?" Naruto's face started twitching as if to stop himself from saying the wrong thing. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just wanted to know. I asked Sasuke the same question and he thinks Kiba's cute."

Naruto was shocked that his rival did indeed like the dog boy. He no longer could control the possessiveness inside him.

"Damn it! He better not be getting any ideas because Kiba is mine!" When Naruto was finished he instantly covered his mouth with his right hand. His face was red from what he just blurted into the streets.

"I knew something was up. Now how long have you had this crush on him?"

"I do not have a crush on him." Naruto said nervous.

"Come on Naruto you don't have to deny it. I'm ok with it. It's actually really cute. The fox and the hound, it's just so CUTE!"

"Alright alright, I l-like him." Naruto said annoyed with the fan girl responses Sakura was having and that she tricked him into saying his feelings.

"This is so cute. I have to have the both of you together."

"Slow down Sakura. He might not be that way, and even if he was he probably doesn't like me." Sakura got irritated at what Naruto said. Whoever possessed Naruto to say things like that she certainly would kill them. Sakura walked right in front of Naruto and slapped him so hard Naruto went flying into a wall.

"Naruto don't you ever talk like that! I'll admit this is rushed sense you met him two days ago but if you like him then go after him!" Naruto stood up and dusted himself from the impact of Sakura's slap that threw him to the wall.

"Alright Sakura but you didn't have to slap me through the wall." Sakura looked at him and saw that his face had a sad look.

"Did something happen yesterday Naruto?" Naruto walked up to Sakura and the two started walking through the streets side by side.

"What happened yesterday is actually a funny story." Sakura gave Naruto a serious look, telling him to be serious. "Naruto just cut to the chase."

"Well yesterday Sasuke and Shikamaru were coming on to Kiba and I got jealous. I acted possessive or over protective in Kiba's eyes. When the two of us walked away from you and Ino Kiba was telling me how much fun he was having but I acted stupid by acting angry at him."

"So you drove him away."

"That's close but when we were talking he yelled at me saying I'm overprotective when I acted angry. Then I yelled by accident that there was a reason for the way I was acting. He wanted to know but I couldn't tell him. He then thought I didn't trust him and before he walked away from me completely he told me to meet him in the forest if I wanted to be his friend." Naruto finished explaining almost out of breath.

"What is this reason for you acting all jealous?" Sakura asked.

"It's just I can't take people looking at him with wanting eyes and sense he's very cute people keep looking at him and it drives me mad." The pair walked without looking where they were and that sent them into the edge of the forest.

"Well what do you know Naruto looks like it's time for you to get Kiba." Naruto looked at his surroundings and realized they walked at the edge of the forest. "Alright then wish me luck Sakura." Naruto ran into the forest ready to tell Kiba his feelings.

"Good luck Naruto!" Sakura said while she waved goodbye to Naruto. She turned around a bit and noticed Sasuke jump into the forest. "I wonder what Sasuke is planning." Sakura walked away towards her house hoping tomorrow Kiba will be with Naruto.

Kiba was waiting in the forest for Naruto, hoping Naruto would find him and show up. He was sitting in front of a tree with his back and head against it. His legs were stretched with his arms and hands at his sides. He eagerly waited for Naruto. "I hope he does come and find me. Or at least try to look for me." The trees casted shadows on him that blocked out most of the sun's rays. The wind was blowing smoothly across the trees and it made Kiba relax enough to close his eyes. "It can't hurt if I close my eyes." Kiba said closing his eyes completely.

Naruto was already going through the trees looking for Kiba. He sniffed the air looking for Kiba's scent. Eventually he found it and followed it. His heart was pounding, hoping that Kiba won't freak about his feelings. Kiba's scent was getting stronger with every step he took. Then when he went through a bush and was mesmerized by the sight before him. Kiba was sleeping soundly in front of a tree. Naruto approached quietly. Kiba was so cute and peaceful; Naruto couldn't help but crouch down in front of the dog boy. This was just like two days ago, only that the sweet peaceful face of Kiba couldn't help but make him lean closer to the dog boy's lips. Kiba's eyes started opening when Naruto started leaning forward. Luckily Naruto didn't close his eyes or else he wouldn't have stopped. Kiba's eyes opened and looked directly at Naruto.

"Naruto…you found me." Kiba said sleepily. Naruto remained silent; he was embarrassed that he tried to kiss Kiba. "Yeah I did."

"Well…are you going to tell me why you acted that way?" Kiba said with hopeful eyes.

"I am…well… I acted that way because I…I…" Suddenly a dark figure jumped from the bushes and landed in front of Naruto, it was none other than Sasuke. "HEY Sasuke what are you doing here and how did you find us!?" Naruto yelled, annoyed that Sasuke was the barrier between him and Kiba.

"I only came to see what you're up to and to see Kiba." Sasuke kept looking at the dog boy. "Well Kiba and I have to go talk privately so you have to leave!"

"You don't tell me what to do idiot."Kiba only watched as the two argued."Sasuke please just give us some time alone."

"Why should I do that?" Kiba was getting annoyed with the constant arguing now. "To let us work out a problem we have."

"Isn't that a surprise that you're already fighting with Kiba in only two days after you met?"

"Would you two please shut the hell up!?" Kiba finally blurted out from annoyance. Sasuke and Naruto became quiet after Kiba's outburst. "Sasuke, why don't you just give me and Naruto some time to talk please?" Kiba said while he stood up.

"…Fine…"Sasuke muttered then walked off. Naruto stared at Sasuke's form for a bit then turned to Kiba. "So…" Naruto started. "Let's continue this talk at my house." Kiba said grabbing one of Naruto's hands and leading him out the forest. Naruto was a bit nervous that now he will see Kiba's house and know where it is. Naruto looked at Kiba and noticed Akamaru wasn't with him. "Kiba, where's Akamaru?" Kiba kept walking, still holding onto Naruto's hand.

"Akamaru thinks me and you should talk about this privately so he stayed at home, but sense Sasuke showed up I think it would be best for us to talk about this at my house." Naruto's tail kept wagging while Kiba's was in between his legs. _Probably nervous, _Naruto thought. They made their way out of the forest and were now in the streets but the walk to Kiba's house only took a minute then they were at Kiba's house. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw it. The house was like a mansion. The house was two stories tall with square windows. It had nice flowers on the edge of the house and white brown walls. Kiba turned his head slightly to look at Naruto.

"You alright?" Naruto had an amazed look on his face that made Kiba wonder what he was thinking. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when Kiba talked to him. "I'm sorry it's just that you have a big house." Kiba walked them to the door where he unlocked it and lead Naruto in. When he walked in, the setting didn't look very fancy. There was a kitchen with a circular table, four chairs around the table, a fridge, an oven, four wall cabinets, and ten small cabinets. The living room had two leather couches that surrounded a rectangular table with a fireplace on the wall. There were two bathrooms, one on the first floor and one up stairs. When Naruto took in the whole setting he looked at Kiba and noticed he was sitting in a couch with his hands in his lap.

"So where's Akamaru?"

"He's in the backyard. Well now that we're here…tell me why you have been acting overprotective." Naruto walked towards Kiba where he was in front of him and looking down on him. "Well I acted like that cause… I… I l-li…"

"Come on Naruto, if you want to tell me then just tell me." Naruto couldn't make the words come out his mouth, so he decided to show Kiba. Naruto grabbed Kiba's jacket and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Naruto had his eyes closed from the feeling of their lips touching. Kiba had his eyes wide open with shock. The kiss was the last thing Kiba expected, but he eventually melted into the kiss. The dog boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and kissed back. The kiss was gentle and full of emotion. Naruto's tail was wagging wildly while Kiba's wagged smoothly. Kiba broke it when he was running out of breath. "Naruto?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked directly into the dog boy's eyes.

"Your lips are so soft Kiba." Naruto said as he brushed his index finger across the dog boy's lips.

"Does this explain my actions?" Naruto asked staring at Kiba's beautiful hazel eyes. Kiba blushed and took his arms from Naruto's neck. "Well I guess this explains a lot." Kiba sat down on the couch again when Naruto let him go. "Well Kiba do you…" Kiba looked up at Naruto wondering what it was this time. "Naruto just say it."

"Kiba will you be mine?" Naruto said quickly before looking at the ground with a blush on his face. Kiba was blushing from the sudden question but Kiba's gut kept telling him to be with Naruto.

"Are you sure? After all we met two days ago and to top it off we're both boys." Naruto looked at Kiba with pleading eyes. "I don't care Kiba. Yes we met two day ago but I've had this weird feeling in my gut when I first found you in the forest, and who cares if we're boys? As long as we like each other then everything should be ok." Kiba looked at the blonde with a teasing look.

"Did you make that up or did you hear it from someone?"

"Of course I didn't make this up. Iruka sensei told me this once so that I should be able to pick _the right someone for me._" Kiba laughed when Naruto finished. "So are you going to be…?"

"I will Naruto." Kiba said with a smile on his face. Naruto pulled Kiba into an embrace when Kiba answered. Kiba happily returned it. "Naruto don't you think this is a bit too emotional?"

"Oops, sorry." Naruto said and let go of the brunette. "So… you actually acted possessive for me."

"Yeah, but didn't you notice how Sasuke and Shikamaru were coming on to you?"

"No not really."

"Well I did and I don't like it." Kiba gave Naruto a cute face.

"You are such a jealous fox aren't you?"

"Only for you." Kiba gave Naruto a wink then stood up and walked to his kitchen. Naruto finally got time to admire Kiba's house. "This is where you've been living."

"Yeah…my mom left me the house after she died. Along with a fortune to support me for years." Naruto sat down on Kiba's couch and inhaled the house's scent. The house was full of Kiba's and Akamaru's scent which actually relaxed him. "What are you doing Kiba?"

"Why I'm making us dinner. It could be our first date." Kiba said from the kitchen. Naruto blushed at the mention of date. "Should I go home and change?"

"No, let's just have a nice dinner and talk." Kiba said while making Naruto ramen and himself some simple vegetable soup. Naruto kept staring into open space, he was bored from waiting. Minutes later Kiba was done with both dishes. "Naruto dinner is ready." Naruto stood up and walked into the kitchen where he took a seat on a chair at the table. Kiba came with a bowl in each hand. Kiba placed one in front of Naruto with chopsticks and set the other across the table where he sat. Naruto looked down at his ramen. "How'd you know I like ramen?"

"When I spent the night at your place, when I woke up and went to your kitchen it only had ramen. There couldn't be another reason why you would have only ramen to eat." Naruto gave him a smile then started eating. The ramen Kiba made was so full of flavor. _"I have to have this recipe."_ Naruto thought while he ate. Kiba ate his soup slowly and stole glances at Naruto. It was silent with only the sounds of slurping. Naruto finished his ramen in only minutes and when he was done he put the chopsticks down and stared at Kiba. Kiba kept eating his soup but noticed Naruto staring at him.

"Naruto you know that you're staring is starting to freak me out."

"You're just so cute Kiba." Kiba blushed at Naruto's compliment. "Wait for me in my room. It's upstairs, the door at the end of the hall to your left." Kiba continued eating his soup. Naruto stood up and followed Kiba's instructions. When he made it to Kiba's door he hesitated for a bit but opened the door. He slowly opened the door and walked in. The room looked average; it had a queen bed with silver silk sheets, a small wooden table with a picture of his family, a closet, and a window that gave a view from the front of the house. Naruto walked to the bed and laid on it. He waited to see what Kiba was planning.

"I see you're already on the bed." Naruto looked at the door and saw Kiba with his back against it. "So what are we doing in your room?"

"Just to take a nap and no dirty thoughts ok foxy." Kiba said smirking. Kiba walked to the bed and lay on top of Naruto with his head resting on Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba and had them running smoothly around Kiba's back. "Why do we need a nap? The sun is still up."

"I just want to be in your arms." Kiba said and closed his eyes. Naruto noticed Kiba's breathing was smooth and his tail wasn't wagging anymore. "I guess I should nap too." Naruto held onto Kiba tightly and closed his eyes. He was not going to let go of his puppy.

* * *

**A/N: Well it took me a while. But I found enough time to write it. Please review to tell me what you think about and what I should improve on. Until next chapter. **


	4. Secrets?

****

Disclaimer: Please people, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He was at Kiba's room with the puppy dog still in his arms sleeping soundly. "He's so cute when he's asleep." Naruto thought aloud. He moved the dog boy gently with one hand.

"Kiba wake up." Kiba only shifted and buried his face deeper into Naruto's chest, enjoying his strong soft chest as a pillow. "Just five more minutes. I like my pillow." Naruto smiled and pulled his puppy up so that they were face to face. "Come on Kiba. I enjoy holding you but I think we napped enough." Kiba pouted but then a smirk emerged from the cute face. "Alright foxy." Kiba said then leaned down and gave Naruto a gentle peck on the lips. Kiba got off Naruto and got off his bed to look around his room. Naruto stared at Kiba and noticed he had a worried look in his eyes. "What's wrong puppy?" Kiba looked at Naruto then gave him a wide smile.

"It looks like our little nap has made it dark." Naruto finally noticed that the sun was down and that Kiba's window gave a perfect view of the moon and stars. Naruto sat up on his elbows looking at Kiba with a confused look. "So why do you look worried."

"Because I forgot to feed Akamaru and take a shower." Kiba said walking to his door.

"Hey Kiba, do you have any movies we could watch together?" Kiba turned around with the cutest smile he has given.

"I have a variety of them. They're in the room across the hall from my room. So just walk in there and pick out a movie you want. I'll be giving Akamaru his food." When Kiba finished explaining he walked out the door to give a starving Akamaru his dinner. Naruto got out of the bed and walked into the door across Kiba's. When he opened the door the room was filled with darkness. Naruto walked in looking for a light switch and when he found it the room was consumed by light. Naruto's eyes flinched at the sudden blinding light but then got to see the room perfectly.

The room had white carpet floors with white walls. There was no furniture, there was a microwave on the floor but unplugged, and some bean bag chairs. Naruto looked at the walls and his eyes widened when he noticed a Big, wide, flat screen TV on a wall. Naruto then noticed a stack of movies. He walked towards it then looked at the movies wondering which would be good for him and Kiba to enjoy. Naruto had a sudden thought. _A horror movie will make my puppy scared and that means I get to cuddle very close to him._ Naruto looked at the movies searching for one that will scare Kiba, in hopes that will make Kiba cuddle a lot closer than their nap.

Naruto found one that looked scary enough for Kiba but not scary enough to send him shivering. Naruto looked around and found a DVD right in front of the TV. He took the disc from its case then placed it inside the DVD. Naruto heard footsteps and when he looked at the door he noticed Kiba standing there again only with a popcorn bag in his hand.

"You already brought the popcorn."Naruto said looking at the brunette with a smirk.

"Well it wouldn't be a movie without popcorn." Kiba said in a serious tone. Naruto took a better look at Kiba and noticed he didn't have his jacket on. Kiba was now in his fishnet shirt which makes Naruto get happy when he looks at Kiba's soft looking skin through it.

"Why aren't you wearing your jacket?" Naruto said looking at the floor trying to hide his blush. Kiba could tell Naruto was blushing and that made him smirk. "I'm going to be taking a shower after the movie so why not?" Kiba placed the popcorn in the microwave and put two and a half minutes for it to pop.

"Isn't the microwave going to set the carpet on fire?" Naruto said looking fearful.

"Don't worry. I rarely use it so it shouldn't do anything besides pop the corn." Naruto calmed himself down then took a seat in a bean bag chair. Kiba turned the lights off and started the movie.

"You know I picked a horror movie. So just in case you get scared why don't you sit next to me?" Naruto smirked as he said this. Kiba returned the smirk and sat next to the fox boy. "You're planning something aren't you?" Kiba whispered. Naruto chuckled then gave the dog boy a fake reassuring smile.

"No, what makes you think I'm planning something?" Kiba sighed. The movie now started and Naruto was anxious to see what Kiba would do when he's scared. In about an hour in the movie Kiba was already cuddling close to Naruto. This made Naruto smirk in his mind sense his plan has worked. Naruto wrapped one arm around Kiba's waist and pulled him close. Naruto could smell the sweet scent of Kiba's hair, his fingers rubbed smoothly at Kiba's skin through the fishnet shirt. All these actions were turning on Naruto. It made him nervous; he didn't want Kiba to know he was getting hard in only the first day of their relationship. Kiba was actually enjoying cuddling with Naruto, especially during a horror movie. Kiba nuzzled his head in Naruto's chest, enjoying the fox boy's heartbeat. Naruto was getting a bit nervous every second that eventually Kiba will notice the bulge in his pants.

"Kiba, could you maybe not get SO close." Kiba smirked then sat in his lap with his head still in his chest. This made Naruto get hornier with every second. Luckily the movie was just about over. Kiba was about to get off Naruto's lap until the blonde wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close. Kiba was about to tell the fox boy to let him go until there were kisses and nips at his neck. Kiba moaned softly when he felt this.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto kept kissing at his neck to try to make Kiba play along but to no avail. Naruto started nibbling at Kiba's dog ears, resulting in moans from Kiba. "Naruto I-I have t-to go take s-shower." Kiba struggled to say through the feeling of Naruto nibbling his dog ears. "But I want you badly Kiba." Naruto whined like a child. Kiba managed to get out of Naruto's grip so now he was standing in front of Naruto shivering.

"Sorry Naruto but that's too soon. Let's wait for the right time alright." Kiba said in a soothing voice to try and change the mood. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Kiba gave him a smile then walked out the room to take his shower. Naruto remained in the room for a few minutes before walking out. Naruto made his way to the living room and lay on one of the couches.

Naruto eagerly waited. He could hear water spraying down in the bathroom. His thoughts now suddenly went to Kiba bathing. The fox boy imagined Kiba's body, nude and wet, gleaming in beauty. Naruto's tail was now wagging wildly from such thoughts. "Naruto it's time to go to bed." Naruto call up from upstairs.

"Why don't we sleep in the couch?" Naruto started hearing footsteps coming down. In only seconds Kiba pops up from the stairs in only a towel wrapped around his waist. Naruto's jaw hit the floor when he saw Kiba. Kiba was still wet from the shower. His hair shined with the droplets of water, the dog boy's upper body glistened, and his doggy tail looked crushed with the towel wrapped around it.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Naruto remained silent, still mesmerized by Kiba's body. Kiba noticed this and blushed but then smirked.

"You like what you see?" Naruto licked his lips, confirming that he liked what he sees. Kiba waved at him before running upstairs. Naruto frowned; he was upset that the show was over. Naruto heard a lot of rumbling upstairs. Eventually Kiba came back down in his usual clothing. Kiba made his way to the couch then again lay on top of Naruto with his head resting on the fox boy's chest. Naruto instantly hugged Kiba, holding him tightly.

"Fine Naruto, but just this once." Kiba said closing his eyes and relaxing. Naruto just lay and held onto Kiba. Tomorrow he will have to tell Sakura that Kiba is now his.

_The next day…_

Kiba was awoken in the morning by barking outside. Kiba looked up to see Naruto still asleep with his arms holding him tightly. Kiba gently slid out of Naruto's grip then when he was free he went to his kitchen. Inside his kitchen was a glass sliding door that led to the backyard. When he looked through the door, he noticed Akamaru trying to open it.

"Akamaru, you shouldn't be making so much noise." Akamaru gave his master a whining whimper before entering the house. Kiba picked Akamaru up and placed him on his shoulder. Kiba made his way to the living room where he found Naruto sitting up and looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"You could have woken me you know." Naruto said. Kiba gave Naruto puppy dog eyes that took the annoyed look away and replaced it with a blush.

"I'm sorry Naruto I just didn't want to wake you." Kiba said making a fake hurt looking face. Naruto instantly stood up then started walking towards him saying sorry and other things Kiba couldn't really hear. When Naruto was at his side, Kiba burst into laughter.

"I was only kidding Naruto, although I was woken up by Akamaru here." Kiba said acknowledging the puppy on his shoulder. Akamaru barked at his master. "Yes Akamaru, we worked things out alright." Kiba said a bit annoyed. Naruto stared at the two before speaking.

"You can understand him? And what did he say to you?" Naruto asked amazed that Kiba could understand his puppy.

"Of course I can understand him. I'm after all a dog demon, and he asked me if the both of us got over what happened two days ago." Kiba sighed. Naruto suddenly had the widest grin Kiba has seen in his life.

"Guess what Akamaru! Kiba is now mine!" Naruto pointed out with a thumb up. Kiba's jaw dropped and looked fearful at his puppy. Akamaru remained still to process what Naruto had just said. When Akamaru processed what the fox boy said he barked of approval and his tail was wagging wildly.

"You mean you're alright with it?" Kiba asked his puppy anxiously. Akamaru barked once again of approval. Kiba took the pup off his shoulder and had him in his arms in a big hug."Oh thank you Akamaru. It means a lot that you'll accept Naruto." Akamaru whimpered a bit, signaling he was running out of air. When Kiba heard this he stopped the hug and just placed Akamaru back on his shoulder. When Naruto saw everything was calm again he grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled him close.

"Kiba we have to go tell Sakura about this." Kiba was now pale.

"Are you sure she'll be alright with this?"

"Of course she'll be okay with it. She's the one who encouraged me to go make you mine." Naruto said kissing Kiba's brunette head. Kiba blushed at this.

"Alright, we'll tell her only right?" Naruto gave Kiba a teasing smirk.

"Are you crazy? I'm going to tell everyone I know so that they'll back off and know you're mine." Kiba couldn't help but smile.

"Okay. Then let's get our sandals and look for her." When that was said both boys looked for their sandals. After finding their feet wear both boys walked out the house. When Naruto noticed the street where the house is he slapped himself for not noticing this place before.

"So Naruto…do you know where Sakura lives?"

"Yeah but I know where she's at in the morning." Naruto lead Kiba to the Hokage building. Kiba though when he saw it, remained still and backed off a few steps.

"Kiba what's wrong?" Kiba kept his gaze at the building. Naruto was getting worried, even Akamaru started to whimper at his master. Kiba was about to run off until Naruto pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Kiba what's the matter?" Naruto questioned as soothingly as he could. Kiba shook his head before answering.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't be seen as a demon here." Kiba got out of Naruto's arms then he put his hood over his head to cover up the dog ears. Kiba shoved his dog tail in his shorts to hide it. Kiba blushed at his appearance. Naruto looked at him and actually thought Kiba looked absolutely adorable. Naruto couldn't help but lean in and place a gentle kiss on Kiba's forehead.

"You look very cute with your hood on." Naruto whispered. Kiba was very red but looked at the Hokage building again. "Naruto, why have you brought me here anyway? Why would Sakura be in that building?"

"Sakura is training to be a medical ninja so she has to train with Tsunade every morning." Kiba nodded. The pair walked in the building where Naruto walked into the Hokage's office to ask where Sakura is. Kiba didn't walk in of fear that Tsunade will be able to tell that he's a demon. When Naruto had his answers of Sakura's whereabouts he walked out and led the way. They made it to the room where Sakura was supposed to be. Kiba knocked on it and called out "Sakura?" softly. Immediately the door opened and the pink haired girl dragged Kiba in the room. When he was in the room Sakura gave him a bone crushing hug. Naruto was let dumbfounded at what just happened. The whole thing happened in just seconds but Naruto walked in to see what Sakura was doing to Kiba.

"Kiba, oh I was so worried. I couldn't believe you and Naruto were fighting…"Sakura said with Kiba in her arms, shaking him side to side. Akamaru was already shaken off Kiba and was now on the floor looking at his master pityingly. Kiba's hood was also shaken off his head. Naruto saw what Sakura was doing to the brunette and smiled.

Naruto thought of a way to get their attention until he made a loud *COUGH*.

Sakura stopped when she noticed Naruto and let go of Kiba.

"Naruto, how long have you been there?"Sakura asked.

"Only for a few seconds before stopping you from shaking Kiba into a pulp." Naruto noticed Kiba staring out the window. "Hey Kiba why you staring out the window?" Kiba jumped when Naruto spoke to him.

"Just thought I saw someone I knew." Kiba said a bit nervous. Kiba finally had a good look of the room they were in. It was completely empty except it had a table in the center with what looked like a dead fish in the middle over a scroll.

"So Naruto…you worked things out with Kiba?" Sakura whispered to Naruto. Naruto saw this as an opportunity to show her how he solved the fight with Kiba.

"Of course I did, but Sakura here's a surprise for you I arranged." Naruto walked to Kiba then pulled the dog boy into a sudden kiss. Sakura had her mouth wide open and Kiba melted into the kiss. As quickly as it started the kiss ended. Kiba smiled at Naruto but turned to see Sakura finally snapping out of it.

"I have to give you credit Naruto. You actually went after Kiba. So now you're going to make sure no one makes a move on him." Sakura said. Sakura looked at the table and noticed the fish was gone.

"Hey, where's the fish that was on the table?" Sakura said looking at Naruto like he had it.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't take it." Naruto and Sakura looked at Kiba. The both saw him with a fish in his mouth. Kiba noticed he was caught and spat it out. "Ha ha, sorry guys I just got hungry." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head with his right hand from embarrassment. "Darn it Kiba I needed that fish." Sakura said but she really didn't care.

"Don't worry Sakura I'll _punish _him tonight for what he did." Naruto said with an evil smirk directed at Kiba. "Naruto that's too soon for the both of you to do so don't even think about it." Sakura said walking in front of Kiba as to guard him from the fox boy. Naruto scowled at what Sakura said while Kiba took a step back. "Naruto you can't rush that in a relationship. Now let's go show that this puppy belongs to you."

Kiba picked up Akamaru and placed him in his chest where Naruto gave Akamaru a pout, probably still jealous that the white pup has the privilege to snuggle in Kiba's chest. Sakura instantly took hold of both boys' hands then quickly led them outside the building to make the two demon's relationship known. The trio was now in a very busy street where a lot of people shopped, traded, and bargained.

"Now…if you want to make a scene like you say Naruto…this would be the best place." Sakura said with a smirk. Naruto played along and had a thought to show passer bys that Kiba belonged to him. Before Naruto could do what he was thinking of doing to Kiba, Kiba ran another direction. "HINATA!" Kiba yelled with excitement. The pink haired girl and blonde boy were left there dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Naruto now would be a good time for you to sniff him out in this crowd." Naruto nodded and sniffed the air to locate it. Naruto found it in seconds and led Sakura where his nose was leading him. Naruto's nose led them to Kiba in only minutes but they found him with the shy Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto and Sakura approached them, waiting for either of them to notice them. Hinata was the first to notice and blushed at the sight of Naruto. Kiba noticed and turned his head to see what she was looking at.

"Hey guys." Kiba said like nothing happened.

"Kiba, why did you run off like that?"Sakura asked standing next to Hinata.

"Because I wanted to see my friend Hinata." Naruto and Sakura were a bit surprised to know he already knew someone before them.

"How did you meet her?" Naruto said.

"I met her at a shop. I can't completely hide in my house. I have to go buy food too you know."Hinata stared at them but eventually spoke.

"K-Kiba, aren't you supposed to be disguised? Your ears and tail are showing." Hinata said staring at Kiba's dog features. "No, not anymore. After I met Naruto, I didn't have to." Kiba said with a smile.

"Well… I'm glad you made new friends Kiba, but have you told them about…" Kiba instantly ran to Hinata and covered her mouth with his right hand. "Hinata…you're not supposed to tell anyone that…"Kiba whispered. Naruto noticed and became a bit suspicious.

"Kiba…is there something you're hiding from me?" Naruto said with a suspicious stare and suspicion in his voice. Kiba was getting nervous now. "Nothing Naruto, I have nothing to hide…" Sakura was now getting suspicious herself.

"Kiba…" Sakura and Naruto said in unison. Kiba now wanted to escape, not ready to tell his secrets to them yet.

"Yeah well… Hinata and I have to go take care of something at her house so I'll see you guys at the park in an hour ok-bye." Kiba said quickly then dragged Hinata by the hand to go with him. Naruto and Sakura were a bit disappointed to say the least. Now Naruto wanted to know what Kiba was hiding, he needed to know what Kiba would hide from him.

* * *

**A/N: Well…I have to say I don't think this is such a good chapter but review to tell me what you think and what I could improve on. Until next time…**


	5. The sand siblings

****

Disclaimer/ Yes…I don't own Naruto.

**Sorry guys for updating so late. Lots of things happened that prevented me from writing. Well…I hope you enjoy this chapter…. **

Naruto and Sakura stared at the disappearing forms of Kiba and Hinata. Both were disappointed so to speak. Naruto in particular, was wondering what Hinata was about to say. Sakura was wondering the same thing. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto didn't respond.

"Naruto…" Sakura said now waving her hand in front of Naruto's face. Naruto didn't budge.

"NARUTO!!!!" Sakura yelled. Naruto didn't move.

"That's it…" Sakura, now irritated, walked behind Naruto, gripped his tail, and pulled. This sent Naruto yelling with pain. Sakura sighed of relief that she had the fox boy's attention.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Naruto asked with a tear in his eye from the pain. Sakura chuckled at the blonde's response.

"Now that I have your attention. What do you think we should do now?" Sakura asked with her index finger raised to make a point. Naruto patted his fox tail to try and ease the pain from the mighty pull Sakura made on it.

"I don't know. Well…I want to know what Hinata was about to say." Naruto said his tail's pain relieving.

"I do wonder what Kiba is hiding." Sakura said scratching her chin to show she was thinking.

"How are we going to figure out what Kiba doesn't want us to know?" Sakura giggled at this. She knew exactly who to get to find something out. Sakura now had an evil smirk on her face.

"I know who to call to get the info."Sakura said evilly. Naruto stared at her with confusion. This made Sakura sigh but Naruto wasn't a very intelligent demon. Sakura took Naruto's hand and led him to a certain shinobi's whereabouts. On the way there, Naruto found people looking at him with more hatred than usual, this puzzled Sakura. Finally within view was a flower shop. Sakura happily skipped there while holding the fox boy's hand. Once reaching the door she just barged in. Standing near some roses and watering them was Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey Ino!!!" Sakura yelled letting go of Naruto's hand. Ino was caught off guard and jumped at the sudden outburst. Ino saw this as an opportunity to have a little fun. Ino still had the hose on (that she was watering the roses with) and turned around to soak Sakura. To her surprise there was no yelling, or no Sakura ready to explode but laughter and a groan of disappointment. Ino finally took notice that she watered Naruto.

"Oops…my bad…" Ino said giggling at the wet fox boy. Sakura was laughing herself to death at the situation, holding her sides from lack of oxygen. Naruto blushed that both girls were laughing at him.

Ino went to the end of the hose and turned off the water. Ino was finally in control of her giggling and walked up to the fox demon and pink haired loudmouth.

"Ok now that we had a good laugh what do you guys want?" Ino asked glaring at Sakura to get her to stop laughing. Sakura noticed the glare and coughed uncontrollably to regain herself.

"Naruto has a favor to ask you, but before we ask Naruto and Kiba are together so that you'll be in on their relationship." Sakura answered still trying to catch her breath. Ino raised her eyebrows in fascination that the two demons were now a couple. Ino crossed her arms now facing Naruto.

"Well…" Ino said. Naruto was squeezing his clothing to try to lessen the moisture in them until he found Ino's attention directed at him.

"Well…there's something about Kiba I'm really curios about, so telling by Sakura's actions to bring me here, I guess I want you to investigate Kiba to see if you learn anything funny or if you see anything suspicious." Ino smirked at the blonde's request.

"What's in it for me? I need something in return if you want my services." Ino stated with a large evil smirk. Naruto didn't really know what to give Ino. The only things he had to his name were ramen and a little bit of money. Naruto looked down at the floor disappointed he couldn't pay Ino.

"I don't really have anything to give you." Naruto said nervously. Ino laughed when he finished speaking.

"Geez…I'm only kidding Naruto I'll be glad to spy on that cute dog boy of yours. After all I want to get to know him a bit better." Ino said while she crossed her legs. Sakura finally snapped out of her laughter and now glared at Ino.

"You better not have any plans to do to Kiba like blackmail or you know, to use any information you learn about Kiba against him." Sakura said with a serious tone to intimidate Ino. Ino chuckled at the act but returned it with her own serious look. Naruto was hoping there won't be another round of slaps and punches between the two.

"Hey…so you'll spy on Kiba to see anything suspicious right?" Naruto asked to make reassure.

"Of course I will, and I won't abuse anything I learn…although I will take advantage of this opportunity…" Ino murmured the last part.

"What was that?" Sakura said giving her THE EYE…

"Nothing…nothing…now you guys have to leave. I'm afraid your scents will contaminate the air for my flowers so you can take your leave." Naruto charged at her for what she said but Sakura gripped the collar on his jacket to stop him.

"We'll be back to see what you have Ino." Sakura called out with the still rumbling Naruto. Once outside they took a walk from boredom. At this point they didn't know how to occupy their time.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura!" Naruto and Sakura turned and saw Iruka running their way. Both sighed, thinking this would be another lecture of some sort. When Iruka reached them he didn't really look like he was in the mood for lectures, he looked quite tired.

"Sakura…Naruto…Tsunade needs you…said it was something about having visitors from Suna." Iruka panted, but when finished with his duty he left. Naruto and Sakura were relieved it wasn't long. The two walked to the Hokage with conversations about the past and Kiba slightly included. Once in the building and at the door they knocked and there was a firm "enter" from Tsunade. The pair walked in and in the room were a strange trio. A red haired boy with a gourd on his back, a blonde girl with a large fan, and a boy with face paint and some awkward object on his back. Sakura and Naruto were both given glares from the trio but they returned them.

"Sakura…Naruto…I'm glad you could make it. I have a favor to ask of you." Tsunade said hoping this will stop the staring match. Sakura was the first to stop and look at Tsunade.

"What's the favor my lady?" Sakura said. Naruto was still glaring at the others.

"I would like you two to show these guys around the village to get used to it. They came from Suna on some sort of mission the Kazekage sent them on. The mission is secret so I can't reveal their mission to you two and what I know about it they'll be here for a while." Tsunade explained. By now Naruto ended the glaring contest with the pout he had on his face. Sakura was getting pissed at Naruto's childish actions.

"Alright will do…"Sakura added with a bit disappointment.

"What are their names?" Naruto asked now in front of Tsunade's desk.

"The girl is Temari, the boy with face paint is Kankuro, and the boy with red hair is Gaara…Naruto I need to ask a personal favor of you…" Tsunade whispered the last part to only Naruto. Naruto looked at her puzzled.

"What do you need now?"

"Gaara is a…demon like you…and I only want you to make sure he doesn't do anything to endanger the people of Konoha. That is all." Tsunade explained in a whisper. Naruto was in disbelief at this. 'Another demon.' Naruto thought.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, these two are Sakura and Naruto." Naruto and Sakura waved at them with a nervous smile. The trio didn't really care from the look on their faces.

"Okay…now that everyone knows who's who, you're all dismissed." Tsunade motioned for them to leave. The five kids obeyed and left without a word. When they were out of the building and now in the street, Naruto was the first to say something.

"So…you're all here for a mission?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head. Temari scowled at the blonde's voice.

"Is that any of your business? I think not." Temari said with pure attitude oozing out of each word. Sakura didn't like how Temari acted but knew better than to pull a Naruto and yell or attack. There was silence on their walk. Sakura tried to make conversations by showing landmarks and tourist attractions. Sounding like a tourist guide most of the time. Then Kankuro finally took notice of Naruto's tail and ears.

"You're a demon." Kankuro said pointing at Naruto. Naruto gave a thumb up and smirked.

"Yep, and I'm proud of it." Naruto replied. Sakura looked up at the sky and went to her thoughts. Finally her head clicked on meeting Kiba at the park.

"Naruto we need to go and meet Kiba at the park."Naruto jumped and mentally slapped himself for forgetting.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto started running but was stopped by Sakura's hand on his jacket.

"Naruto we can't leave Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara here." Naruto pouted and his eyes twitched from impatience. "I need to go now." Naruto said trying to get out of Sakura's grip. Sakura slapped him in the face to shut him up, and I mention she was successful.

"I guess we…have to bring you guys with us. After all we haven't shown them the park yet. That way you can meet Kiba and we can all enjoy ourselves."Sakura said with a smile to bring up the mood. The sand ninja looked disgusted and Naruto didn't say a word from fear of another slap. Sakura sighed but started walking towards the park with the sand ninja behind and a struggling Naruto. When In the park things didn't really get any better. Gaara scared the shit out of most people, Temari would shoot random people insults about their looks, and Kankuro would pick on the kids; Sakura having to end them. Naruto looked around and found Kiba sitting down on a hill with Hinata next to him.

"Kiba!!!! I'm here to get you!!!!"Naruto yelled while he ran towards them. Kiba looked up at the outburst but was tackled onto the ground by a very hyper fox boy. Hinata stared at the two demons that were now wrestling and laughing. Naruto, during their wrestling, saw as an opportunity to touch Kiba. Once Naruto started his touches Kiba for once pushed Naruto off him. Kiba was breathing roughly from such touches.

"Don't ever do that Naruto. Especially in public."Kiba whispered. Naruto didn't pay attention to a word he said, so he pounced on him. Kiba didn't really like this. Kiba now squirmed under Naruto. The blonde boy was getting turned on by the movements and without a second thought, captured Kiba's lips with his own. Kiba was mentally screaming, all the people that could be watching their kiss, Hinata being his biggest fear.

"Okay break it up you two, you're in a park where lots of people could be watching." Kiba shook harder and finally got out from under Naruto. Kiba looked at the direction of the voice to see Sakura with three other individuals he didn't recognize or seen in his life.

"Hi Sakura. You saved me from the fox's attack." Kiba joked. Hinata walked up to Kiba and poked him on the shoulder.

"Kiba…is there something going on?" Hinata asked in a whisper with hurt in her eyes. Hinata did have a crush on Naruto and Kiba knew about it during their time alone. Kiba really cares for Hinata and couldn't get the courage to tell her about their relationship.

"Nothing Hinata. " Kiba answered with nervously with pure obviousness. Hinata kept quiet.

"Kiba we came here to meet you but we would like you to meet these three sand ninja. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari." Sakura pointed at them when she said their name. The three ninja didn't really do anything. Temari just shot a glare at the dog boy; Gaara showed some sort of interest through his eyes, Kankuro had a different reaction though. Kankuro gave Kiba a smirk that truthfully had Kiba blushing.

Kankuro approached Kiba with the smirk still firmly locked on his face. Akamaru growled the closer Kankuro got to Kiba. Naruto finally looked at Kankuro to notice him moving in on his puppy.

"So your name's Kiba from what that big headed girl called you."Kankuro said eyeing the dog lover's body. Kiba was to say a bit uncomfortable but was never rude to anyone he barely met.

"Yeah it is." Kiba murmured with Akamaru now in his arms. Kankuro was getting into Kiba's space and by now Kiba was within reach. Kankuro's eyes kept their gaze on Kiba's jacket; they were dyeing to know how Kiba's body looked without it on. Kankuro did a brave move and gripped Kiba's jacket.

"Kiba…what's under the jacket? Why don't we take a look?" Kankuro's voice was clouded with lust. Kiba was blushing like mad. Out of all the encounters he has had, no one has come to look at his body. Kiba had his hands on Kankuro's arms to get him to let go.

"W-What a-are y-y-you doing?" Kiba stuttered through the words with the blush now visible.

"Let's get rid of the jacket." Kankuro added now trying to unzip the jacket. Before he pulled the zipper down, Kiba was pulled into the arms of a now raging fox boy.

"Back off!!! This is my puppy! He belongs to me!!" Naruto yelled into the heavens. Kiba wanted to punch Naruto for his outburst. Now Kiba waited to see Hinata's reaction.

"That puppy cannot belong to scum like you."Kankuro hissed. Sakura now jumped in to prevent anything from happening.

"Yes he does. Naruto and Kiba are both lovers now. Meaning you can't touch this cute puppy." Sakura stood in front of the two demons to guard them. Hinata remained as quiet as ever. Hinata thought this wasn't the right moment for her to be in. Hinata walked away, hurt inside from the loss of Naruto but inside she had to admit they looked cute together.

Akamaru barked at Kankuro as to make fun of him. Gaara didn't budge at the news of the two demon's relationship. Temari looked disgusted.

"You guys are disgusting. I'm leaving before you corrupt me." Temari walked off the other direction and Gaara followed. Kankuro snorted at Naruto and Sakura before following his siblings. Naruto turned to Kiba and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Okay…do that when I'm not here." Sakura said teasingly. Both boys broke away and shot Sakura a big grin. "Well Naruto I have to leave and meet Ino about business. You two be good now." Sakura said then walked off waving. Both boys were quiet for a bit but Akamaru barked to keep the silence from consuming the moment.

"Sense we're in the park let's take a walk." Kiba said petting Akamaru. Naruto instantly took Kiba's hand and they were walking down the sidewalk. Kiba kept looking at Akamaru to stop himself from staring at Naruto's eyes. Naruto though did nothing but walk and look at Kiba's body. His eyes studied the dog boy's body carefully, then they caught the sight of a heart shaped mark on his neck…………

* * *

**A/N Well there's chapter 5. I have to give thanks to all you readers out there. Especially my reviewers. I LOVE you all. I'm also sorry for updating late. Very busy and had to make time to write it. I forgot to answer a question, I guess Naruto and Kiba don't have their human ears, they have only their little furry ears. PLEASE REVIEW to tell me what you think. See Ya! (Just as a notice, ideas are open for this story if you have any) Please Review, See YA!!!**

* * *


	6. The kidnapping

****

Disclaimer/I do not own Naruto at all, not a single character, nothing. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy…

* * *

Naruto kept his eyes at the mark. The mark was barely visible; it seems that Kiba has healed whatever injury led to this very strange shaped mark. It looked like a scar but yet it looked like it was just reaching final stages of healing, to where it will disappear.

"Hey Kiba…what is that mark on your neck?"Naruto asked poking the mark. Kiba twitched with every poke Naruto made and he looked at Naruto then at the mark.

"Oh…that's just a mark from a bug bite I got when I was younger it's nothing to worry about." Kiba said like it was nothing. From Kiba's calm expression Naruto shrugged it off and continued their walk. The park made things for the two demons really romantic. For once Naruto's mind was off of what he could do to Kiba.

"Isn't this nice Naruto?"Kiba said with a smile facing Naruto.

"Yeah it is."Naruto replied smiling back. Both boys walked through the park enjoying the other's company until there was a large field of flowers. Kiba couldn't resist so he let go of Naruto's hand and jumped into the flowers with Akamaru following. Naruto remained dumbfounded at what just happened until Kiba emerged out of the flowers.

"What are you doing Kiba?"Naruto yelled out so Kiba could hear. Kiba continued to roll on the flowers while Akamaru ran around the laughing dog boy. Naruto thought this was too cute, he didn't want the opportunity to pass so he ran towards Kiba and jumped on the rolling Kiba.

"Naruto what are you doing?"Kiba laughed.

"I want to join you in the fun you're having."Naruto said seductively which silenced Kiba. Naruto instantly trapped Kiba under him when the dog boy let his guard down. Kiba noticed this and didn't really resist.

"Hey how come you're not fighting back to me pinning you down?" Naruto asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Because I like resting on the flowers." was Kiba's quick answer. Both boys looked at the other deeply in the eyes. Without hesitation both boys connected their lips. The kiss was just a touching of the lips until the blonde could no longer hold back. The fox boy shoved his tongue in the Inuzuka's mouth, playing around the wet cavern. Kiba played along and both muscles continued to touch. Naruto started to unzip his jacket but the minute Kiba heard the zipper he pulled from Naruto's lips.

"What's wrong?"Naruto asked still clueless. Kiba had a red blush on his cheeks.

"Let's not go that far yet ok Naruto."Kiba said nervously. Naruto wanted to slap himself for forgetting that his puppy wanted to wait.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I'll be a good fox now."Naruto said just as nervously. The blonde stood up and let Kiba get up.

"So do you know any good places to go and relax Naruto?"Kiba asked now holding Akamaru again. Naruto thought for a moment then he thought of the hot springs.

"There's the hot springs. There we can lay back and relax."Naruto said with a perverted smirk. Kiba pretty much knew where this was going but he did think a soak at the hot springs is a good idea.

"Alright then Naruto just lead the way because I've never been there."Kiba whispered a little ashamed. Naruto chuckled which earned him a slap in the back in the head from Kiba.

"What was that for?"Naruto growled. Kiba giggled and winked at the blonde.

"For laughing at me. Now lead the way please."Kiba said in a tourist guide tone. Naruto didn't fight back knowing it would lead to a useless argument. On their way to the hot springs the two boys held hands, making a brave public display. There were looks of disgust and some of admiration. Naruto looked ahead and noticed the bug user, Shino, walking the opposite direction they were. Naruto waved his free hand at Shino.

Naruto may not really know Shino very well and the bug user has freaked him out but he had to admit they were somehow friends.

Shino didn't respond he just kept walking not even turning his head to signal Naruto he heard him. Naruto turned to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba what do you…"Naruto silenced when he noticed Kiba with a deadly look in his eye. Naruto then turned to look ahead again. The walk now seemed deadly. When Naruto and Kiba passed Shino, it felt impacting, like he was passing through someone important. Naruto wasn't sure what this meant but he'll deal with that later. Their walk to the hot springs came to an end and now both were getting ready to get in the water. Naruto was the first to jump in, naked I might add.

"Hey Kiba! What's taking you so long?"Naruto yelled now in the hot water.

"Just wait while I get Akamaru."Naruto heard Kiba yell back. Naruto splashed and just swam around the hot water to stay entertained until he heard the door leading to the hot spring to the changing rooms open. When Naruto looked at the door he saw his Kiba with a white towel wrapped around his waist and Akamaru following behind.

Naruto's eyes studied Kiba's body; Kiba was fully nude except for the towel around his waist. Kiba turned red when he noticed Naruto staring lustfully at his body.

"Can't you control your lust just for a while longer Naruto?"Kiba asked now stepping in the tub. Naruto just stuck his tongue out. Kiba chuckled and then motioned for Akamaru to jump in. The white pup jumped in and started doggy paddling to make sure he didn't go down. Kiba remained still to let the water sooth him. Naruto had other things in mind.

A naked Naruto, a half naked Kiba, and alone in the tub with a dog…

Naruto could no longer control his lust for the dog boy. Naruto sneaked his way behind Kiba then he wrapped his arms around the dog boy's waist. Kiba was surprised at first until he noticed they were the tan hands of his blonde fox boy.

"Naruto what are you doing?"Kiba asked looking back at Naruto. Naruto didn't respond but then he leaned in and planted a kiss on Kiba's lips. Kiba returned the kiss and now both demon boys were in a battle of the tongues. Naruto moved his hands up to Kiba's chest. The fox boy's hands smoothly moved across the dog boy's chest, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin.

When Naruto's right hand reached a nipple, he gently twirled it in his fingers, earning him a soft moan from Kiba. Naruto then moved his left hand to Kiba's waist where he was about to pull his puppy's towel down until there were sounds of footsteps.

From reflex Kiba broke the kiss and pulled away from Naruto's grip to make it look like nothing happened. Akamaru made a playful mark at his master, this only made Kiba blush. Naruto pouted until the door opened.

In the door way stood Sasuke with a towel wrapped around his waist like Kiba. Naruto shot the raven haired boy a glare while Kiba just held Akamaru to his chest to make sure the pup wouldn't go down the water.

Sasuke returned the glare Naruto gave him but gave Kiba a perverted smirk. Sasuke walked into the tub and sat close to Kiba while looking at him from the corner of his eye. Naruto was getting furious from his rival's attempts so he decided to end this battle once and for all.

Naruto made his way to Kiba and pulled the brunette in his arms.

"Eyes off Sasuke! Kiba belongs to me."Naruto said with pride. Sasuke frowned at the news and Kiba didn't say anything to prevent the matter from getting worse.

"Oh yeah…he's yours is he?"Sasuke said with a deadly smirk directed towards Kiba. Kiba looked fearful at what Sasuke said…

"I guess this was a quick soak…I'll be taking my leave." Sasuke said before he stood up and left. Naruto sighed from relief.

Akamaru started barking at Naruto for holding his master.

"No not you too…"Naruto whined knowing that the pup wanted him to let go of his puppy. Kiba smirked and pulled away from Naruto.

"Now let's just enjoy a nice hot bath ok Naruto."Kiba said with a smile. Naruto nodded. The next few minutes were silent except when Akamaru splashed and barked.

"I think we had enough time to relax…let's go to your house and eat Kiba."Naruto said as he stood up. Kiba looked at Naruto and finally took notice that the blonde was fully naked. Kiba covered his eyes with his left hand.

"Have some dignity Naruto!"Kiba yelled with a blush now on his face. Akamaru stared at Naruto's manhood with fascination. Naruto laughed but then walked into the changing rooms. Kiba followed after a minute or two.

In the changing rooms Kiba dressed himself quickly to make sure no one got a view of his body. Unknowingly to him there was a peeping tom watching carefully. Kiba felt a prescence and sniffed the air but remembered that the hot springs cannot allow him to smell anything. When fully dressed he walked outside where Naruto waited.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah just wait for Akamaru." Akamaru came running out of the building a moment later. Both boys were now headed to Kiba's place for some dinner and some alone time. Then there was Sakura.

"Hey Naruto! I need to talk to you! It's really serious!" Sakura yelled across the street.

"I'll be right back Kiba." Naruto gave Kiba a quick kiss on the cheek and ran towards his pink haired friend.

Kiba kept his dog in his arms while he waited for his blonde boyfriend to come back. Akamaru started to bark and growl.

"What's wrong boy?" Akamaru barked and barked to explain something. Kiba raised an eyebrow in curiosity at what his dog had just said.

"What? What will he do? What can he do?" Kiba asked confused. Akamaru started to growl and it made Kiba worry.

"Calm down Akamaru nothing's going to happen." Kiba said soothingly to calm down the pup. Before he knew it there was a figure behind him. Before Kiba could look back to see who it was he was knocked out. Akamaru stuffed in a bag to stop the barking. The figure picked Kiba up bridal style with Akamaru in Kiba's jacket. The person ran away before anyone noticed.

"What do you need Sakura?" Naruto asked now reaching Sakura. Sakura looked like she was panicking.

"I overheard Tsunade talk about knocking down the Inuzuka compound and that's Kiba's last name isn't it?"Sakura said quickly in a panic.

"WHAT!!!YOU MEAN THEY'RE GOING TO KNOCK DOWN KIBA'S HOUSE!!" Naruto yelled now panicking himself.

"That's what I heard Tsunade say. I walked in when she was done talking to the stranger and it turns out that there's no record of anyone living there. She says that who lived there died a long time ago and that the houses there have just been wasting space."

"But Kiba has been paying for water and electricity. How does she think that someone isn't living there?"

Tsunade said that she thinks someone has been living there illegally so she said she's going to…wait…Kiba doesn't have a family?" Sakura asked just realizing it.

"No…Kiba's family was murdered so he's all alone in his house." Naruto answered. Sakura remained silent for a few moments.

"I'm really sorry for Kiba…but he was never known to be alive?"

"No…his mother kept him in hiding and when his family was murdered Kiba's mom left him a fortune to stay in the house. Then he had Akamaru as a companion. Kiba paid for bills and everything, he has water and electricity in his house. How could Tsunade think no one's living there?"

"Well Tsunade thinks that some intruder has come from a different village or area to attack, so she's sending the anbu to check the place out."Sakura said now anxious.

"Then what are we waiting for? Wait…what happened to Ino?" Naruto said quickly.

"Oh she had to take care of the flowers…I only talked to her Naruto I didn't hang out with her or something."

"Alright then let's just get Kiba and…where is he!"Naruto turned around to where Kiba was but didn't find him.

Kiba opened his eyes, now regaining consciousness. He looked at his surroundings and noticed his wrists tied to a bed. Kiba was worrying about Akamaru now; he couldn't catch his scent or hear his bark. The room he was in smelled like…like….The door of the room opened suddenly and walking in was the raven haired boy…

**Sasuke…**

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter but I will make up for it I promise. Please review to tell me what you think. Also excuse the low quality of this chapter, I'll be back ok. Until next time…


	7. Realizing

**So sorry that I updated so late. I don't know if you'll enjoy this chapter but I tried to make this chapter a lot better than the others. Well enough of me…back to the story. Enjoy…**

Kiba stared at Sasuke with confusion. What would Sasuke want and why was he tied to the bed? Kiba kept asking himself. Kiba kept his eyes on the raven haired boy and Sasuke gave the dog demon an evil smirk then slowly walked towards the bed to the trapped dog boy.

"Sasuke…what am I doing here? Why am I tied to your bed? And where is Akamaru?"Kiba asked still clueless as to what the raven haired boy was planning. Sasuke's smirk only widened at how clueless Kiba was. Upon reaching the bed Sasuke crawled up on it and was crawling to Kiba on his hands and knees.

"I don't know why you're tied to my bed and where Akamaru is…but sense you're here why don't both of us…play."Sasuke said innocently. Kiba's eyebrows raised and he tilted his head slightly still confused.

"How can we play if I'm tied up? But even if I wasn't tied up I have to go to Naruto." Kiba said now sitting up perfectly. Sasuke was mere inches from Kiba and his right hand moved to Kiba's jacket where he slowly unzipped it. Kiba stared at Sasuke with curiosity and was getting uncomfortable with the Uchiha unzipping his jacket.

"What are you doing?"Kiba asked a bit uncomfortable now.

"You'll see…"Was Sasuke's answer. When he fully unzipped the jacket he pulled the jacket to Kiba's wrists where Kiba's hands were tied, trapping Kiba more. Kiba was now realizing what it might be but kept telling himself that he was just imagining things. Sasuke instantly started rubbing his fingers on Kiba's skin through the fishnet shirt.

"_Damn…this boy's skin is as soft as silk."_ Sasuke thought enjoying the brunette's soft skin. Kiba was now blushing at the contact Sasuke was making. Kiba really didn't like being touched by anyone that way besides Naruto. Sasuke was getting aroused by the dog boy's silk soft skin. Sasuke without hesitation and informing Kiba pulled the brunette's shirt up to join his jacket with his hands and wrists. Kiba whimpered that Sasuke pulled his fishnet shirt up so roughly and quick. Kiba was now shirtless and the Uchiha was studying his upper body.

"Wow Kiba…why do you hide your flawless body within that hideous jacket?" Sasuke asked seductively his right hand reaching to the brunette's chest.

"I just wear what I like…"Kiba replied nervously now feeling really uncomfortable. Sasuke smirked at him and his hand ran across Kiba's chest and he played with one of the dog boy's nipples when reaching one. Kiba gasped, surprised at the touch.

"Sasuke…what are you doing?" Kiba gasped again when Sasuke leaned in and started kissing and licking his chest. The raven haired boy's hands were at Kiba's shorts where they worked on unbuttoning and unzipping them. Kiba now decided that his suspicions were right and now he had to get Sasuke off of him without it getting too ugly. Kiba squirmed, unable to move his hands.

"S-Sasuke…can you get off of me please?" Kiba asked innocently looking down at the Uchiha's head. Sasuke halted his licks and kisses to look up at the dog boy.

"We're just getting started Kiba. I promise you that you'll find this game…pleasurable."Sasuke answered seductively again. The Uchiha's hands were done with Kiba's shorts and started pulling them with the dog boy's boxers down. Kiba now no longer wanted this to continue.

"Sasuke get off of me please!"Kiba begged more loudly. Sasuke didn't pay any attention to what Kiba said. The Uchiha now stripped Kiba completely naked and he felt his member twitch with excitement.

Sasuke then stripped himself of his shirt, shorts, and boxers. Both boys were now completely naked so to speak. Kiba looked down and noticed Sasuke's hardened shaft. Kiba was now pulling at his arms struggling to get his wrists free from the knot that prevented him from escaping. Sasuke smirked at the dog demon's movements and attempts. The Uchiha crawled on top of the Inuzuka's body and his hands then spread the dog boy's legs.

"SASUKE GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" Kiba yelled now aware of what was going to happen. Kiba started shaking and struggling for dear life. His efforts were in vain seeing as the raven haired boy didn't seem effected. Sasuke held Kiba's legs apart and down to stop his struggling. Sasuke then positioned himself in between the demon's legs to where the dog boy's tail was shaking. Kiba's was now breathing deeply to calm himself down until he caught a whiff of his dog's scent on Sasuke.

"Where is…Akamaru…"Kiba asked calmly now glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled at Kiba's demand.

"You mean your dog…don't worry about him. He's perfectly safe." Sasuke replied with a large smirk. Sasuke leaned his head on Kiba's shoulder. Sasuke then whispered to the demon, "So…shall we get started…"

Naruto was curious as to what happened to Kiba. Kiba is a dog demon and of course dogs are loyal. This is certainly something Kiba wouldn't do. Naruto walked to the spot where Kiba once stood and looked around to hopefully find Kiba.

"Kiba... Kiba!" Naruto called out. There was no answer. Sakura walked to Naruto and poked him in the shoulder to catch his attention.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"It's Kiba…he was here a little while ago and now he isn't."

"Maybe he went back home."Sakura said thinking she knew where Kiba was but did question in her mind why Kiba would leave do suddenly without consulting them first.

The fox boy sniffed the air around the particular area where Kiba stood. The blonde caught traces of Kiba's scent, Akamaru's scent, and…Sasuke's scent. Naruto instantly knew what happened after catching his rival's scent. There could be no other reason for Sasuke's scent to be mixed with Kiba's and Akamaru's. Naruto looked at Sakura a serious look.

"What? Do you think you know where Kiba is?"Sakura asked confused at the blonde's sudden mood change.

"Sakura…I think I know where Kiba is."Naruto replied answering Sakura's question. The blonde caught Kiba's scent trail and was now following it although he has a good idea of where Kiba could be.

"Follow me…"Naruto said when he started following the scent trail. Sakura didn't question him knowing after a year or so of observing how well the blonde's tracking ability was. Naruto followed the scent with eagerness and anger of what could be happening to Kiba. The scent trail leads Naruto and Sakura to the Uchiha's house which was surprisingly quiet. Naruto entered the building without hesitation and Sakura scowled at him for doing so.

Sakura reached out and gripped the blonde's jacket to stop him.

"What are you doing Naruto? You can't just barge in without being invited."Sakura whispered harshly to make sure that only Naruto could hear. The blonde turned his head to one side to look at his friend and give her a glare. Sakura noticed Naruto's eyes glow bright red and she instantly let go of her grip. Naruto returned to sniffing for Kiba's scent. The dog boy's scent was a whole lot stronger but this time he could smell…sweat…and arousal. These smells were mixed with Kiba's and Sasuke's scent and it hurt Naruto to imagine that maybe Kiba left with Sasuke for one certain reason. That is until he realized that the arousal scent was more linked and familiar to Sasuke's. This thought calmed him.

Sakura looked around the house until her eyes found a small brown bag under a small table. The bag was moving and there seemed to be sounds coming from it too.

"Hey Naruto…come look at this."Sakura said walking towards it. Naruto just turned to see what Sakura was getting at. Sakura approached the bag slowly and when she crouched down to reach for it the bag's noises were clearer now. The noises were…barks and whimpers. The pink haired shinobi was puzzled why something this odd would be at Sasuke's house. Sakura reached for it and when she picked it up the bag's movements stopped. Sakura walked back to Naruto and handed it to him. The blonde sniffed it and instantly a smile was on his face. The fox boy ripped a hole in the bag and what emerged from it was a white fur ball. The white fur ball jumped up slightly and with that Akamaru was now recognizable.

"Akamaru! Where is Kiba? And why were you in that bag?" Naruto asked. Sakura stared at the pup with shock as to why it would be in Sasuke's house in a bag. Akamaru started barking to try and explain what happened but of course Naruto cannot understand what the dog was saying. Akamaru jumped off of Naruto's hands and started walking slowly upstairs. Naruto and Sakura followed the pup when Akamaru looked back and barked to signal them to follow.

Sasuke was positioned at Kiba's entrance and looked up at the now struggling demon.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked in a seductive voice. Kiba squirmed and tried to get Sasuke off of him but to no avail. The dog demon was about to give up hope until his nose caught his dog's and his lover's scent. The dog boy glared at Sasuke and spoke.

"You better get off of me and let me go or you'll get hurt."Kiba said in an innocent and jokingly manner to show that he no longer had fear of what was to come.

"Really…exactly who's going to hurt me? You are here trapped under my mercy."Sasuke explained. The Uchiha frowned and had a feeling of a prescence. In seconds there was a loud pounding into Sasuke's door.

"Sasuke are you there!? And why is Akamaru here and Kiba's scent too!?"Sasuke heard on the other side of the door. The voice was of course none other than the blonde's and Sasuke was pissed at this. Sasuke jumped off of Kiba and searched for his clothing. The pounding at the door increased in power and eventually the door was busted down by the fox boy. Sasuke was just putting on his shirt but left Kiba tied up with his body showing.

Naruto studied the place and his eyes looked over at Kiba's naked body. The blonde stared, distracted by the thoughts popping up in his head until Akamaru barked and Sakura walked in.

"Sasuke, what's going on- OH MY…"Sakura instantly silenced when she noticed Kiba naked and Sasuke just putting on his final articles of clothing. Sakura walked over to Kiba, who was curled up in a ball to try and hide his lower region.

"Kiba…its ok me and Naruto are here. Now…where is your clothing?"Kiba didn't answer but looked at the ground. Sakura looked down and found Kiba's shorts, boxers, and his sandals. Sakura then noticed that Kiba was tied up and her biggest fear was confirmed.

"How could you…Sasuke?" Sakura's voice cracked when she asked this. Her love was apparently gay and attracted to Kiba. Sakura's eyes watered slightly and she glared at Sasuke with her hands fisted at her sides. Sasuke was now fully dressed and didn't look like he cared. The Uchiha just leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes. Naruto snapped out of his trance and progressed what just happened.

"Sasuke…"Naruto said the Uchiha's name in a deep intimidating voice.

"You will never and I mean NEVER…touch Kiba. And if you do I swear I will beat the crap out of you."Naruto said trying to sound as intimidating as he could. His attempt didn't work from the look on Sasuke's face. Sakura pulled down Kiba's shirt and jacket while Akamaru was biting the knots on Kiba's wrists off. When the dog freed Kiba from the ties on his wrists Kiba sat up but with his legs crossed to still hide his lower regions. Sakura reached down and handed Kiba his remaining clothes.

"Thanks Sakura…now if you could all just look away for a minute."Kiba said with a red blush. Sakura did as told and Naruto was too busy glaring at Sasuke to look. Kiba quickly dressed himself and when he was done he jumped off the bed with Akamaru walking next to him.

"Okay Sakura we can go now."Kiba said now walking out the door. Sakura looked at Sasuke once more before leaving and Naruto kept his glare for a bit longer before following.

The Uchiha remained where he was.

Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, and Akamaru were now walking in the street that was slowly getting dark from the sun setting.  
"So…what happened?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Nothing really. You and Naruto came just before he did anything. I thank you for that. Anyway…sense Sasuke didn't really rape me or anything let's just forget what just happened."Kiba answered in a bright mood to try and lighten up the mood. Naruto looked at Kiba like he was crazy.

"You think that was no big deal."Naruto said a bit angered.

"Of course I do…I've experienced something like that before…but Sasuke didn't insert his dick in me or my mouth. You jumped in before he could do anything. I thank you. Why don't we just go to my house and have a nice dinner to get this off our minds. Then we can beat the crap out of Sasuke the next time we see him."Kiba said happily. Sakura stopped walking when Kiba talked about his house.

"Ummm…Kiba…you can't go back to your house."Sakura said quietly. Kiba stopped and looked back at her with curiosity.

"Why not?"

"Because the Hokage has ordered for the Inuzuka compound to be knocked down. I assume that your house is in that compound right?"

"Yeah. But why suddenly knock down the…never mind…it's because the records of the Inuzuka clan say that they're all dead right?"Kiba whispered the last part with sorrow. Sakura nodded. Kiba sighed.

"I knew this would happen one day…I'll just be at home to go get an important possession of mine."Kiba started walking in the direction of his house until Naruto stopped him by gripping his shoulder. Kiba looked at Naruto confused and gave him a look that basically questioned his actions.

"Kiba you can't go back home. There could be some ninja checking the place and if they find you who know what they'll do?" Naruto explained. Kiba looked at him with a blank expression. In seconds the dog demon's expression saddened.

"Damn it…"Naruto and Sakura heard Kiba murmur. Naruto walked behind Kiba and wrapped his arms around the dog boy's waist.

"It's ok Kiba. I'll go there for you tomorrow. You just tell me what you want to get from your home."Naruto said comfortingly with a smile while he placed butterfly kisses on Kiba's neck. Sakura walked up to them and waved bye before leaving. The two demons walked to the fox boy's apartment in silence. When reaching their destination Kiba instantly walked in and lay on the bed.

Akamaru walked to a corner in the apartment and curled up to a ball and waited for slumber.

Naruto walked towards the bathroom and was getting ready for bed. While Naruto was in the restroom Kiba undressed until he was only wearing his boxers. In minutes Naruto came from the bathroom in only his boxers too. Naruto walked to his bed and took his spot next to Kiba who was facing the wall and his back was facing Naruto. The blonde lay on his side staring at Kiba's back.

The blonde wondered how Kiba would be if his rival did reach the point to raping Kiba completely. In a few minutes Naruto heard what sounded like…sobbing. Naruto reached for Kiba and turned him so that they'll be facing each other.

Naruto couldn't believe what he saw. Kiba's eyes were slowly developing tears.

"Kiba…what's wrong?"Naruto asked softly. Kiba blinked and a tear slowly made its way down Kiba's tattooed cheek. Kiba frowned at Naruto.

"You didn't mean they are actually going to break down my house do you?" Kiba's voice cracked a bit and he hiccupped in some of his words. Naruto embraced Kiba and held him close.

"I'm afraid so Kiba." Naruto whispered. In seconds Kiba's sobs were loud and clear now. Naruto held Kiba tightly to try and comfort Kiba. The dog boy's tears were increasing in volume until Naruto placed his index finger under Kiba's chin and made Kiba look at him. Naruto leaned down and captured Kiba's lips with his own.

Naruto kept the kiss short and meaningful, when Naruto broke the kiss Kiba wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him close enough to where their lips were about to touch.

"Naruto…"Kiba whispered.

"I have something to tell you."Kiba said in his usual voice. The dog boy's eyes were dropping more tears. Naruto tightened his grip around Kiba to try and comfort him but Kiba's tears kept coming.

"What is it Kiba? What could you be hiding that would bring you to cry?" The blonde asked soothingly. Kiba didn't respond. Kiba nuzzled his head into Naruto's chest and wept. Naruto patted Kiba on the back to try and calm him down. This seemed to work because Kiba's crying slowly decreased in volume.

Eventually they stopped altogether. Naruto looked down and noticed Kiba was asleep.

_I wonder what Kiba was going to say._ Naruto thought. Naruto held the dog boy close and closed his eyes for tomorrow.

_The next morning_

Kiba was the first to wake. He slowly opened his eyes to realize that he was locked firmly in Naruto's arms. Kiba slowly and sneakily slipped out of Naruto's grip. When out of the fox boy's arms Kiba got off the bed as quietly as he can to not wake up Naruto. Kiba looked down at Akamaru and woke the pup up.

"Akamaru…Akamaru…we have to go back home to retrieve the book."Kiba said softly to his dog. The white pup looked curiously at his master. Kiba collected his clothing and got dressed. When fully dressed he was about to leave but he wrote Naruto a note before leaving. Kiba walked slowly out of the apartment with Akamaru in his jacket against his chest.

When he closed the door behind him he instantly leaped towards his house.

"I'm going to check this out myself and if it's true…they better not get their hands on my most precious possession."Kiba thought aloud.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated so in a while. Well I don't know if you enjoyed this chapter but please review and tell me what you think. Again…I am sorry for updating so late. Well I'll see you then. Please review. I'm also terribly sorry for the low quality and the mistakes; I'm having trouble getting in touch with my beta. Please forgive me. Well…until next time. See Ya!


End file.
